Sakura's birthday bash!
by inuyato
Summary: Sakuras birthday is on March 28th i got alittle exited and wrote the story ahead so enjoy!
1. Happy birthday Sakura!

"Ring," went the Sasuke-looking alarm clock. Today is going to be the worst day ever, my birthday.

I sat up on the bed thinking that everyone will forget the day that I was born, just like last year. I didn't what any surprise party of anything like that, I just want one birthday present, and that's a kiss from Sasuke Uchiha.

I wanted to go back to sleep but I got a text from Ino saying "go outside, go outside," I sighed as I got up out of bed and put on a black robe with red flowers and some costume made Sasuke slippers^^

I opened the door and there she was.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday Sa—"

Shhh," I told her "I don't want anyone to know about today,"

Ino turned her head to the side and starred at me.

"What are you talking about Saku—"I dragged her in the room, hoping no one heard her.

"I just don't want to make it a big deal, Ino," I told her hoping that she'll understand. Ino studded up and shake her head in disappointment.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," she repeated "How could you be so selfish!"

I looked at her._ How the hell am I selfish,_ I thought _it's not like it's her birthday I forgot it like everyone else does._

"Well everyone always forgets my birthday anyway so why should they remember now?"

"Because you were lame that time sweetie, nobody cared if you died, some people forgot you were even born, heck Naruto is more popular than you,"

She looked at me as if she gave me a pep talk or something, all I could do was scowl at her in her stupidity, but maybe Ino is right, Maybe I should have a party, of better yet, DON'T!!

"Oh Sakura, this outfit is so beautiful!" said Ino as she tried fixing my makeup.

(Sakura and Sasuke are wearing the outfits on my profile image so check that out^^)

"Are you sure Ino, I mean, it kind of looks hoist?"

Ino rolled her eyes at me, as if I was talking nonsense.

"It doesn't mean you look hoist, as long as Sasuke can eat you up in it really doesn't matter right?"

I sighed "I guess so,"

Ino put a blind fold on me and I could tell too, because I couldn't see anything but darkness. I heard a Knock n the door and someone saying "Welcome"

"Alright Sakura," said Ino "you can take the blind fold of now,"

"SUPRISE!!!!" said everyone, I jumped in shock. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!!"

I looked around and I saw everyone there, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and everyone else, including Sasuke.

Ino looked at me with a smile "so, watch think?"

"I told you not to give me a birthday bash Ino,"

"I know, I know, but I just wanted to do something nice for my Sister from another mister,"

I smiled, I can't believe Ino said that, she actually called me her sister, even though were not _really_ related.

Everyone say happy birthday to me and it was really special because none of them ever did that to me, and it made me proud that everyone remembered.

I began to cry and I didn't even notice it until Tenten pointed it out for me.

"Hey Sakura, I have a makeup kit upstairs in the room on the left, why don't you use some?" said Tenten being generous.

"OK, thanks,"

I went upstairs in Tenten room and I saw the Makeup kit next to a picture of Neji. I started putting on some lip-gloss

"Hey," said a voice that startled me and made me smear all the lip-gloss to my lips from my check.

I growled. "Look what you made me do Naruto, know I look like a clown!!"

I turned around and as always, and as what I always do, ready to give Naruto a punch, until the hand blocked my blow and I knew it wasn't Naruto but Sasuke!!

He smiled at me "I'm I honestly that ugly, to look like Naruto?"

I moved my hand away from his clutches as he glared at me.

He sat on the edge of Ten ten's bed.

"Come here," he told me and I sat next to him.

He turned his face away as if he was embarrassed to tell me something. Then he took something out of his pocket.

"Here, Um H-happy birthday Sakura,'

It was a small Red Velvet box. I took it out of his hands and I opened it, my eyes began to sparkle.


	2. Worst birthday ever!

"This, this is so beautiful Sasuke, thank you," I gave him a hug; I could tell that he was embarrassed because his body was getting hot, and not in a way I would like his body to be.

"Well, I thought that since its your birthday, that I should buy you a little present," he was so blithe that I liked the present, he tried to hold back a smile but he just couldn't, the smile can so fast it was spreading like a wildfire. He took the Amethyst necklace from my hand and put that it around my neck.

"Sasuke, it's so beautiful, I don't know how to thank you," Sasuke had a little smirk on his face. He took my other hand that didn't have the necklace case.

"You could try and thank me, with a kiss?" I was shocked; I can't believe Sasuke asked me to kiss him. My face was alittle red.

"I don't know Sasuke--"

"Shhh," he interrupted me and put one of his fingers to my lips. "Don't talk, let you lips speak for you," I sighed, the way that his ebony eyes were starring at me and his attention only on me and no one else, almost made me feel like a princess.

As I leaned in to give him a kiss.

Then, I stopped. Sasuke, whom looked discombobulated, stopped when I didn't push my self to kiss him.

"Sakura," he began to say, "Is every thing alright?"

I jerked his hand off my face, this was too bizarre. No way Sasuke could--- No way Sasuke _would----.T_his was to weird way to weird. Why would Sasuke ever kiss _me_?

I turned my body in a different position so that Sasuke couldn't see my humiliating face.

Sasuke looked baffled, and asked what was wrong, but I didn't answer.

"Sakura, tell me, what wrong?" he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around in his direction. I didn't know I was crying until I looked down at my dress and water drops were plopping onto it. I don't get it, I wanted everything to be right between me and Sasuke, turns out Sasuke really doesn't love me, he's only _acting _because it my birthday.

"Are you ok?" he tried to wipe my tears, but I pushed his hand out of my face.

"Sasuke, are you _only _being nice to me because it's my birthday? Is it the _on_lyreason why you began to pay attention to me?"

He chuckled not a long one but a short one.

"Ya know Sakura, you can be intolerable sometimes?"

He made me feel indignant to him; I wanted him to let me know the truth!!

"Sasuke, is that the only reason why you bought me this??" I gawked at him. I began to hate him.

"Look Sakura" he began to say, changing the subject, "If you don't want the necklace then ill take it back,"

I was at shock!! First he tries to mess with y heart and mind, now he wanted to _lie _to me?? This was wrong, disrespectful, and dishonest. He was a malicious person.

I put my hand to the place were my unadulterated heart was. I began to cry again

"Sakura," he said. I didn't want to hear a word out of his mouth. I stood up of the bed. I ran into the living room when I accedenty bumped into Temari.

"Hey, what's wrong with Sakura?" Shikamaru asked her as she tried to get though a bunch of dancing teenagers.

"I don't know,"

This was the worst birthday that I every had.

Let's recap on what has happened tonight:

Well for my seventieth birthday, I had a party planned by Ino and Naruto, I got a pulchritudinous dress from Ino, oh yeah and did I forget to day that the love of my life pretended to like me for my own good!!

Maybe the lesson here is never love someone for to long, one day they might _pretended _to be in love with you but what there really saying is "leave me alone, I'm not into that way, but I'll mess with your heart until you get the message that I will _never_ love you,"

Yeah, that's what their really saying alright.

I ran into The Forest of Death and sat net to a tree crying my heart out into the palm of my hands.

End of chapter two!!! I My sister wanted me to end the story with a sad ending, but dint worry, I wont end the story like this but I did kind of like this chapter, it was actually fun to write well anyway don't forget to review my stories and tell me what you think!!!!


	3. Gaara

I began crying like crazy. I mean, I know it's an important thing to cry over but….

I heard the leaves rustle in the woods. I wiped the remaining of my tears and stood up.

"Who…Who's there?" I walked closer to the bushes and I heard a light growl, like a child in pain. I jumped. Then I walked closer to the trees. It was a white female hare, bleeding. She looked pregnant. I stepped over the bushes and cradled the little hare in my arms.

"Hey, are you Ok little guy?" I use my healing powers on her legs. I took some bandages from my pocket and wrapped it around her leg.

"There you go," I gentle put him on the ground and he ran towards a tree. I smiled.

I sat back down at the tree. Silent.

"So Cherry blossom, what brings you here?"

I shot my head up.

"Ga-Gaara,"

He walked closer to me. "Did you see a ghost?" He knelt next to me. "What's wrong Cherry blossom?"

I made a little laugh, "Ya know, my name is Sakura,"

"I know," he said, "But Sakura means Cherry blossom,"

"I know, but why do you call me that? Why cant you be like everyone else and call me Sakura?"

"That's because I don't want to be like everyone else, maybe I want to give you a pet name or something,"

I stared into his eyes. "So what, I'm your little pet now?" I scoffed.

He chuckled, "Yes, yes you are,"

We both laughed. Things got quiet and I started shivering.

Gaara looked at me, "You OK?"

"N-n-n-o-o," I said with a shiver. "I'm cold,"

"Maybe I can help," He took out some of his defense sand and wrapped it around the both of us. The sand was cold. So cold that I had to wrap my arms around his body. His body was warm, so warm that I almost feel asleep, but couldn't because of Gaara's breathing.

"Um, Cherry blossom?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

All of a sudden, dawn turned into night, I didn't know how long me and Gaara was out here. The night was so beautiful, the stars in the sky twinkled, the lightning bugs showered us with their lights.

"Were friends, right?" Gaara began again.

"Yes or course," I said , trying to figure out were he is going with this.

"So what will happen to our friendship if I told you this?"

I paused so he could finish.

He looked at me, his Alice Blue eyes serious. "I've sort of liked you for the past three years now and I've always been scared to tell you because ….." He trailed of.

"Because of what Gaara?"

"Because you've always been in love with that Uchiha guy,"

My heart froze. "Oh…"

He sighed, "But what he did to you," he shook his head in disgust. "I will never do that,"

"It's not what he did, Gaara, it's how he did it. He pretended to like me just to tell me that he didn't," I started to eel uncomfortable to talk about what Sasuke did, so I stood up and started walking home.

"Wait!"

He grabbed my arm. "Cherry, you're not listening to me. Please, give me a chance to explain,"

End of chapter…..Wait what chapter is this? O.0 anyways…. That was good wasn't it? Well leave a review of what you think of chapter whatever!


End file.
